An organic light-emitting diode (OLED), which emits a mixed colour, in particular white light, can for example be achieved in that a plurality of organic light-emitting layers are arranged on top of each other in a layer stack. A white light emitting organic light-emitting diode can, for example, have organic light-emitting layers for the colours blue, green and red. The plurality of light-emitting layers can be arranged next to each other instead of on top of each other.
A variation of the colour location in an organic light-emitting diode, which has a plurality of organic light-emitting layers of various colours, is for example possible in that the light-emitting layers are separately controlled by an adjustable current source or voltage source. To this end, the organic light-emitting diode needs to have separately contactable electrodes for the plurality of light-emitting layers and a suitable regulating unit. However, this increases the production effort for the organic light-emitting diode.